


Mischief Managed

by yoonhonqs



Series: Wizardry [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95z as marauders, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Platonic Relationship, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, jeonghan as padfoot, joshua as prongs, seungcheol as moony, shh they love joshua so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonhonqs/pseuds/yoonhonqs
Summary: “I’m happy,” he says as he kisses the top of Jeonghan’s head, “It's fine.” And another kiss to Seungcheol’s head.Joshua gaze at them and turns his back, going outside the common room and to the dark corridor.Once outside, he murmurs a silent Lumos and the tip of his wand lights up warmly, illuminating his path and the tears that’s falling freely from his face.'Mischief Managed' is the spell if you want to hide the map that they made but Joshua thought that maybe it's also possible to use that spell to hide his pain.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Wizardry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878859
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> a 95z marauders au that no one asked but i still wrote it because i might go bald if i just keep on thinking about it lol this is the first oneshot fic for my series of hogwarts au! hehehe
> 
> i love harry potter so much especially the marauders' deep friendship so i hope you like it! :) 
> 
> p.s. i didn't include wormtail (i have reasons okay? don't come at me hahaha) and this is my first time writing poly ;-;

Jeonghan is currently stabbing the roast beef on his plate. Appetite long gone. His eyes are training like a hawk on his best friend’s frame and raining daggers on the Slytherin table—particularly to the Prefect of the said house, Kim Mingyu, who’s currently slicing bits of their dinner and putting it on his best friend’s plate. He also noticed how Mingyu slides his body— _too close for comfort_ —to his best friend’s side.

Joshua, his best friend, shakes his head when Mingyu tries to feed him with it; and smiles charmingly to the moron who fucking blushed like a little school girl.

“Bloody idiot.” Jeonghan whispers as he made another loud stab to his poor beef.

Seungcheol—another best friend of them—also watching the scene in front of him with darkened face; hand gripping his table knife tightly. Lips forming a snarl and a low growl resounds deep within his chest.

When Jeonghan hears the sound that Seungcheol made, he immediately nudges his elbow to his friend’s side. Effectively ceasing the animalistic sound of the man-wolf.

They are in their final year here in Hogwarts and still no one knows except him and Joshua—currently having a good chat to that beanpole—that Seungcheol is a werewolf.

“Calm down, Moons.” Jeonghan hisses on Seungcheol’s ear. His eyes still on Joshua’s giggling face but his voice quivers from too much anger that he is feeling right now. He needs to get his shit together. They don’t want to risk getting find out by the whole students eating in the Great Hall.

A secret that they’ve hidden for years. That Seungcheol is a werewolf and then him and Joshua are an unregistered animagi. They learned to transform for the sake of helping Seungcheol who would transform into a werewolf once a month. His animagus form is a large black dog while Joshua is a pretty stag.

_‘Their pretty stag that whenever he smiles and laughs, the whole world that surrounds him will light up.’_

They also made nicknames for them. Being him as Padfoot because of a dog’s padded feet, Seungcheol as Moony because of his werewolf transformation every full moon and Joshua as Prongs describing a stag’s antlers.

Seungcheol immediately snaps out of his anger and sighs, eyes dropping to their half-eaten dinner.

_‘And this is even my favorite one’_

He looks up to Jeonghan who’s eyes are still on the Slytherin table. Making sure that the bloody Prefect named Mingyu won’t try any funny business to Joshua.

“I hate that, Pads.” Seungcheol says as his lips pout and points towards Joshua and Mingyu’s location with his table knife. He’s having the urge to throw it to Mingyu’s head.

“All I want is to go there and shred that guy into pieces. He is trying to stole Shua away from us.” Seungcheol’s scowl.

“Blimey, if I didn’t know that already.” Jeonghan scoffs, eyes disappointed. And Seungcheol knows that feel all too well.

Jeonghan can’t help but to blame himself for what’s happening between them and Joshua. It’s been two weeks since the younger starts avoiding them. After that misunderstanding, he and Seungcheol tries to talk about it with Joshua but the latter waves it off saying _‘it’s fine’_ and _‘I get it. It’s okay_.’ They didn’t have a chance to properly say their feelings for him and their plan to ask him about it.

Joshua would wake up early and starts going to the hall to have breakfast without them. Sure, he would wake them up like usual but he’ll leave them after saying that he needs to finish eating first and the need to study because of quizzes and Quidditch practice. Knowing Joshua, having a good grade is a must if you want to be an Auror.

He and Seungcheol— _even though disoriented from sleep_ —fix themselves hurriedly and rush after Joshua. Running on the staircases and corridors even though Mister Flinch will reprimand them if he sees them.

There, they would see him surrounded by their other friends. Chatting with Jihoon, a bookworm Gryffindor and the bubbly Seungkwan from Hufflepuff sitting on both his sides while Hansol from Ravenclaw is in front of Seungkwan, quietly eating his breakfast and occasionally talking.

Upon spotting them, Jihoon and Seungkwan will try to get up for them to sit on each sides of Joshua, because that arrangement is the norm for the three of them. The famous trio of Gryffindor— _or not_ —because the younger would grab both Jihoon and Seungkwan’s robes and smiles to the two, slightly shakes his head to the side.

“Why are you getting up?” Joshua chuckles, “they can sit in front of me and lazy people won’t have the first dibs.”

At first the two were confused on what’s happening, but sometime later when they found out what happened, Jihoon and Seungkwan will eye them and just give them pitiful looks.

And the two of them will have to live with that; walking and sitting in front of Joshua even if they really want him between them. Still putting a smile— _albeit a more strain one_ —to their friends and he would brush Joshua’s slightly long hair, tucking it behind his ear like an old habit of him.

He still sees the reddening of the tips of Joshua’s ears but the latter would look at them briefly and a forceful smile cracks up on his lips, then he goes back to talking to their friends.

And that’s where their hearts would throb and the smiles that were plastered on their faces would fade. The shocked face of Joshua that night resurfaces again and he knows that it will hunt them forever.

_“Scourgify,” Jeonghan says as he flicks his wand above his and Cheol’s crouch area. Only their underpants remain on their body. They got horny and wank to the image of Joshua’s arse that was being presented to them when the latter tries to get his wand under his bed. Plump and luscious._

_He props himself on his pillows and casts a quick Tempus to tell the time. A bright red light of quarter to ten o’clock in the evening popped. They still have time since Joshua goes back to their room by half past ten after he finish his Prefect duties._

_They are currently lying on Jeonghan’s bed._

_“Cheol, we should tell it to Prongs and ask him then? I know he’ll say yes.” Jeonghan happily suggested._

_He knows that Joshua will accept them. They’ve been giving him hints and more than friends’ gestures all throughout last term up to this one and their Joshua is not a moron to not put two and two together._

_They need to ask him if they could date, the three of them, together. Not as friends but as lovers. As each other’s boyfriends. They don’t want to make Joshua choose between them. It’s not that easy and he knows that Joshua most likely will be the one to get hurt._

_So, they came up with a bright solution. A relationship between them. Likely when he suggested that to Seungcheol the latter also thought that through. That getting to this kind of relationship is easy because they know each other’s life for years rather than hexing each other’s balls for Joshua and making him cry._

_He and Seungcheol have been in this agreement for half a year already after their ‘competition’ when they were in sixth year._

_Their competition about who’s going to date Joshua and who’s going to remain ‘his friend’ was solved in an instant. They are both open in this kind of three-way relationship and if that means being with Joshua then, they could do it. They could share Joshua to each other but not to other people._

_‘I can tolerate your smugness Pads but if it’s others? I might hex their whole bloodline’ that’s what Seungcheol said to him._

_Their relationship now is not that far from what their relationship as friends were. They still argue and get on each other’s throat, even as far as pointing wands. They’re not like those typical lovers; sure, they get each other by wanking but that’s all there is to it. They both have the tendency to dominate one another in bed and he would not back down even if it’s Seungcheol._

_‘You have to kill me first before you top me mate,’ that’s what he said last time to Seungcheol._

_Seungcheol loves him and the same goes for him. They are brothers by bond. They got each other’s back. But loving Joshua is different, it goes deeply than the brotherly love they have._

_He has this tiny crush turned into big sappy thing for Joshua since their first year._

_And Jeonghan decided to pursue Joshua on their sixth year. Not knowing that Seungcheol has the same feelings as him for Joshua come their second year. He told him his secret and asked for an advice. But Seungcheol laughed at him and clapped him on his shoulder that time saying, ‘May the best wizard, wins.’_

_After that they tried every possible way to be with Joshua and their cute little ball of sunshine smiles at them saying that there’s no point fighting for his attention because they all have it._

_“Han, what if Joshua would still choose between us? I don’t want that. I don’t want him getting hurt because he needs to choose.” Seungcheol doubts._

_This is the particular thing that’s been on their mind since the day they decided to do this._

_“But what if he’ll not choose between us? And choose both of us?” Jeonghan reasoned out, “there’s so many possibilities here Seungcheol. Don’t be a twat by thinking that way. He loves us both and if he chooses one then we’ll try to make him fall in love to the other.”_

_“Is that even possible? Learning to love someone?” Seungcheol doubts._

_“It’s possible for us, Moons. Learning to love the both of you is so easy for me whom I trust my whole life. Even if you always try hexing me when you’re bored.”_

_Seungcheol laughs at that and kicks Jeonghan’s leg._

_“Blimey, complaining are we Mister Yoon? Remember that time when you cast a twisting spell to my briefs while Professor McGonagall’s teaching because you are more bored than I am? You’re fucking insane, mate.”_

_Jeonghan chuckles at that. They almost got a month of detention because Seungcheol’s jinx backfires and hit one of their classmates. The result they just got was a week of cleaning the loo while Filch was there condemning their souls for being brats at the age of eighteen._

_Jeonghan conjures a spell on Joshua’s bed revealing a bouquet of white roses. Joshua’s favorite flower._

_They were fooling around; kicking and smacking each other while talking about their plans on how to say it to Joshua when all of sudden the subject of their affection comes rushing to their room. Twinkling eyes and smiling face greets them and they both watch as the smile fades once Joshua’s eyes lands upon them—Jeonghan in between Seungcheol’s legs; the latter’s arms were pinned above his head and they’re only wearing their underpants. Brilliant!_

For a week, Joshua’s stale gestures towards them were all the same. His cute eyes that disappears whenever he laughs, are gone. His toothy grins and small giggles that are always present for them are replaced by strain smiles. There are no years that they were studying here in Hogwarts that Joshua separate himself from them. And with that, they are always with him. _All the time_.

But after that misunderstanding that they had, Joshua never let himself be with them alone. It should be with their friends always. In the common room, he will sit with Jihoon or Minghao; in their room, he always sleeps early, bed curtains drawn closed. As if saying to bugger off.

Not until one morning when they are all eating. Suddenly Mingyu came to their table and blatantly invited Joshua to eat together with him on the Slytherin table come dinner time.

He and Seungcheol were appalled. Seungcheol on his side is furious. The latter’s hand was clenched tight.

 _‘What the bloody hell is this prat spouting? Even if Joshua is a saint, he wouldn’t agree to that!’_ Jeonghan thought. Same goes on what’s happening in Seungcheol’s head.

He raises his chin up, gives Jeonghan his best smirk and was about to retort when Joshua looks to Mingyu and smiles sweetly— _too sweet_.

“I’d love to!” Joshua enthusiastically responds and that brings the joyous _‘yes!’_ of the bastard. The surrounding students begins to whisper to themselves about how perfect would that be because of Joshua and Mingyu’s same status as the Prefect of their Houses.

 _‘How fucking fantastic is that?’_ Jeonghan seethes and he can’t help but to question Joshua.

“Shua, is that really okay? The lots on those table screams danger.”

Joshua frowns at him and give him this look that says _‘why do you care? You don’t have the right.’_

“It’s not so bad. Plus, it’s _just_ dinner.”

Jeonghan is about to say that _‘of course it’s not just a dinner’_ when Seungcheol pipes up.

“Do you want us to go with you? You never know what that dude will do.” There’s hope in Seungcheol’s voice that was immediately cut off by Joshua’s answer.

“No. I’m fine on my _own_.” The finality in the latter’s voice is evident. And the one-night dinner invite turns into a full week.

Jeonghan knows that when Joshua started drifting apart from them for a week the cunning snake of the Slytherin will grab his opportunity. The fucking bastard really have the nerve to push his luck with their Prongs.

_‘Damn snake.’_

He sighs for the nth time and looks around the rowdy hall. Their friends were with them discussing their plans for Christmas holidays. It’ll be next week and the three of them decided to stay here in castle and roam Hogsmeade, but here they are separated by a misunderstanding. Seungcheol, who felt the despair and jealousy radiating of off him, put his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder and squeezes it. Sending comfort to him. Still there’s the ache on the hollow part on their chests.

He knows that they have this longing look on their faces while they stare at Joshua’s laughing face.

_‘They should be the one who makes Joshua laugh like that. Who gives a bloody fuck about giving up?’_

“We will talk to him again and explain everything. No running away, Prongs.” Jeonghan whispers to no one as he caught Joshua’s gaze to them. He smirks.

_‘You’re can’t get rid of us, Shua. You belong to us.’_

**_____**

Joshua feels the piercing gazes of the two on the other side of the hall. He knows that the moment he’ll sit to this table again with Mingyu, their eyes will follow him. Two weeks of avoiding Jeonghan and Seungcheol are the most painful days for him. He tries to distract himself by studying, Quidditch practice and doing his prefect duties but those little gits surely makes their way in his brain to pester him and hurt his heart.

He looks at the Gryffindor table where mostly of his friends are sitting. There’s the loud mouths Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung of Hufflepuff trying to transfigure the water in their goblets into something, probably a rum. Hansol of Ravenclaw, who’s occasionally grinning at the three while eating his treacle tart. Then there’s Jihoon busy flipping pages on his _Advanced Rune Translation_ book while picking potato chips on the table. And then Joshua’s gaze landed to Seungcheol talking to Jeonghan.

His heart wrenches at the sight. He misses them.

He wants to go back to the time where all he knows is that they’re a set of three. That he’s in the middle because Jeonghan and Seungcheol always have a heated discussion on what Joshua likes to eat and drink more, ending in a pile of food on Joshua’s plate. Even in pranks, that Jeonghan likes to do, Seungcheol will try to sabotage it as much as possible. At that Joshua would intervene when there are flying jinxes coming from them.

Nonetheless, even if it’s like that, the three of them love each other like true brothers. They got each other’s back. And Joshua still believes in that.

He still hopes for that.

He suddenly meets Jeonghan’s intense eyes staring at him and he can’t help but shudder. Jeonghan’s eyes really has that effect on people, specially to Joshua. Making him shiver and blush.

He wants to stand up and go back to their arms and feel their embrace and kisses on his head again like nothing’s happened. Nothing’s _changed_. But he knows that it’s impossible.

Joshua still remembers that night when he is all ready to confess and bare his heart for the two. Just for his heart to be broken and how they led up to this point.

_Joshua hurries to the staircases and corridors leading to the Gryffindor common room. After his duty, he goes straight to the seventh floor, the Room of Requirement, wherein he makes hand-made trinkets for him and his friends. The first ones that he made were the pair of knitted sweaters that he gifted Jeonghan and Seungcheol last Christmas and knitted scarfs for his other friends._

_He smiles brightly as he half walks-half runs towards their common room, sweat trickling the sides of his face but he paid no mind. Hand-made bracelets that symbolizes his love for Jeonghan and Seungcheol heavy on his pocket. He has this tiny crush to Jeonghan when they were first years._

_The first time he saw him was in the Sorting Hat Ceremony and he already knows that Jeonghan will be a brave man in the future. Courageous and has this unyielding faith to his beliefs against the strict society of the Wizarding World._

_Jeonghan was sorted into the Gryffindor and that caused quite a ruckus to the Slytherin table because the long blood line of the Yoon Family were all Slytherins and Jeonghan is the exemption. But the eleven-year-old kid that time held his head high and puffs out his chest while walking to the Gryffindor table._

_He even smirks to his cousins on the Slytherin and glances towards Joshua’s direction. He remembers Jeonghan winking at him so he ducks his head and feels his face heating up._

_After that they became friends and Jeonghan his first love. Coming second year in Hogwarts, Joshua met Seungcheol in the library when they both have to get the same book which is the ‘A History of Magic’ by Bathilda Bagshot._

_He giggles at that memory when he tried to jinx Seungcheol about a single book but the latter knows how to counter-jinx it. And at the end of that day, they shared the book while also discussing their homework. Jeonghan found them like that and it’s the start of the famous trio of the Gryffindor._

_His crush to Seungcheol happened on their third year when the latter spilled his secrets to them and he thought that Seungcheol is a fearless boy. So many challenges in his life at an early age but still kept going forward for his goal._

_Joshua catches his breath before getting inside the portrait of the Fat Lady. He even spelled himself clean of sweat and fix his messy hair. When he was in his third and fourth year, he began to questioned himself and tries to choose between the two to the point of not seeing them for the rest of his summer before fifth year. But now, in their last year, he wants to confess to them._

_Choosing be damned._

_“Merlin…” Joshua whispers as he stands outside their room. He tries to stop his hands from shaking but to no avail so he grabbed his robes on the side and twist the doorknob, expecting the two doing absolutely nothing and just waiting for him._

_He plasters a big smile on his face and excitedly calls to them._

_“Han! Cheol! I wanna give something to the both of y—”_

_Joshua’s wide smile fades and his mouth gapes open, staring straight to the two nearly naked men on Jeonghan’s bed._

_“W-Wha—” Joshua tries to say but no words follow. He shuts his mouth and stares at them. Seungcheol pushes Jeonghan and stands up hurriedly going in front of him and grasping his hands._

_“Let me explain,” Seungcheol’s voice barely register on Joshua’s mind._

_His eyes blank and his head starts to throb from different scenarios that he could think of._

_It hurts. His hands on starts to tremble. The hand-made bracelets are cold on his trousers’ pocket._

_It’s his gift for them._

_It’s his confession that he loves the both of them more than friends and that he is willing to talk their situation on what will happen. If they didn’t love him the way he loves them, it’s fine. Joshua will remain their best friend. Their Prongs to their Moony and Padfoot._

_‘And you will remain that way for life, Joshua.’ his brain mocks him and his heart throbs. It feels like someone squeezes it tight, throws it on the floor and stomps on it over and over._

_Joshua snaps out when Jeonghan is the one holding his cold hands._

_“Prongs—Shua look at me? Please look at me—listen to us.” Jeonghan’s hurried voice goes through his head. He looks up and sees the fear on those pair of beautiful eyes that he loves so much. He feels a squeeze on his arms and he darted his gaze to Seungcheol’s panic-filled eyes._

_Out of the three of them, his Moony is always the one who panics first. He wants to console him that he doesn’t need to panic or Jeonghan doesn’t need to be afraid—but he couldn’t._

_He couldn’t open his mouth to say that it’s fine. That he is fine._

_Because he is far from being fine._

_He takes a deep breath. It hurts. It’s like something’s burning inside his lungs making it hard to breath. Joshua wants to cry but he can’t—not in front of them._

_“W-When?” That’s the single word he uttered. When did it start? When did they start lying to him? When did it start that he is secretly an outcast? That being with him is a pain. That they can’t be with themselves when they are with him._

_‘Maybe it’s not that long, maybe a week or two? Most probably a month?’ Joshua keeps on thinking._

_“Half a y—year, but—” Jeonghan quiet voice echoes through their room._

_‘Half a year and they never bother telling him.’_

_He probably would collapse if not for Seungcheol’s arms that now wraps on his waist. Holding him so tight._

_Seungcheol’s voice whispers on his ear a terrain of ‘I’m sorry’, ‘we never meant to keep it from you’, ‘Prongs listen, we want to say something it’s not what you think’ and a series of ‘I love you; we love you’_

_He knows that they love him—a brotherly love—and that they didn’t mean to keep it from him. He knows that but still it hurts._

_Jeonghan presses his forehead to his while apologizing frantically._

_Joshua takes another deep shuddering breath and forcefully smiles at them. He doesn’t know if his eyes were shining with tears or what but he hides it all. He’s good at this. Being sunshine on the rainy days._

_“It’s fine. It’s okay.” He started, “It’s quite a shock but I’m okay,” As he laughs and gently punches Jeonghan’s chest, secretly feels his beating heart. A beating heart that doesn’t beat for him._

_They try to say something to him again but he can’t handle it anymore. He can’t handle the tears that’s going to spill anytime. He hugs them both. Wrapping his arms around their necks and placing their heads on his shoulders._

_“I’m happy,” he says as he kisses the top of Jeonghan’s head, “I’m happy for the both of you.” And another kiss to Seungcheol’s head._

_He grins and holds their cheeks. Rubbing it with his fingertips._

_Jeonghan’s mouth opens to say something but was cut off by Professor McGonagall’s patronus that calls for Joshua to come to her clarseroom._

_Joshua gaze at them and turns his back, going outside the common room and to the dark corridor._

_Once outside, he murmurs a silent Lumos and the tip of his wand lights up warmly, illuminating his path and the tears that’s falling freely from his face._

_‘Mischief Managed’ is the spell if you want to hide the map that they made but Joshua thought that maybe it's also possible to use that spell to hide his pain._

Joshua averts his gaze from Jeonghan and lowers his head. He starts playing with his fingers as a distraction and Mingyu notices that.

“Hey, you okay?” Mingyu asks as he takes his hands to his and gently rubs it.

“Y—Yeah, I need to go to the loo.”

Mingyu brings his hand to his cheeks and wipes the tear that starts to pool on his eyes.

“Why are you crying?” The worry on Mingyu’s voice makes Joshua’s heart hurt more and fat tears starts to fall on his cheeks.

“It’s n-nothing,” Joshua hiccups, “I —I need to g-go,” he says and drops his head to Mingyu’s chest effectively staining his robes with tears that continuously drops from his eyes.

Mingyu wraps his arms around him, rubbing gentle hand on his back.

“Shh, it’s okay Joshua. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m always here.” Mingyu keeps whispering these words on him.

Amidst of the chattering in the Great Hall, he and Mingyu slips and goes to the Astronomy tower, one of the favorite places of Joshua in Hogwarts aside from their common room.

There, Joshua cries silently. There are no sound, only tears streaming down his face as he watches the stars in the sky twinkling brightly.

He wants to talk to them like usual. He wants to be a silly git playing pranks with them and finding new secret parseages together—but reality is cruel. He can’t absorb the fact for one or two weeks. Maybe after a month—or months? He doesn’t know. Joshua wants to heal and accepts the fact that, it’s been _too late_. Too late for him. Does he even have a chance in the first place?

In those one year, he didn’t feel that he is an outsider. They surely showered him with love and happiness like those prior years they’ve been together—or not?

His mind’s jumbled right now, but he knows deep inside that he can’t stay apart from them. He can’t stay mad and unhappy for them.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He jolts an realizes that Mingyu is still there with him. Silently watching him and eyes full of concern for him.

“’Course if you don’t want to, it’s fine. Just—you know I’m all ears.” Mingyu sheepishly laughs as he casts an enlargement spell to his ears to emphasize what he is trying to say.

Joshua laughs and leans to the railings. He stares at the dark fields surrounding the castle.

“I’ve been in love with them for years.”

Admitting it out loud lifts a heavy feeling on his chest. It feels more real.

Mingyu sucks in a breath, surprised from Joshua’s confession. The two of them are not that close. They meet and talk because of Prefect meetings and such but Mingyu has this fondness for the Gryffindor—a tiny crush, a sudden attraction because of Joshua’s cleverness and mischief. The three of them; Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Joshua are the most popular ones in their year.

Having the three of them as members of one of the most influential pureblood families and also Joshua being a clever student and great chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

And well they’re also famous for their mischiefs and for having the most detention with Mister Filch.

“The both of them?” he asks. No judgement in his voice, just plain curiosity—and a little bit _jealousy._

Joshua hums and looks at Mingyu’s side. Joshua really has the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

“Is that bad? Falling in love with two people and worst your best friends?”

There’s a painful smile grazing on Joshua’s lips and Mingyu wants to wipe it off. Joshua should be genuinely smiling. Crinkling eyes and toothy grin, that’s what he’s famous of.

“Not for me and I know you three don’t give a bloody care about others.” Mingyu chuckles, “is that why you’re balling your eyes out in the middle of dinner?” He knows that it’s not that all.

Joshua shakes his head and sighs, “I don’t know how to tell them,” he lied. Joshua lied.

“I don’t know if they’ll have me.”

“Hey! If they don’t have you, I’m stealing you for myself!” Mingyu pouts and he laughs at that. Mingyu looks like a big dog when he is doing that. It’s the first time Joshua sees it on the Slytherin’s face.

_‘So, snakes can also be a dog sometimes’_

“I’m serious! I will definitely steal you, so those two better have you.”

Joshua continues laughing that his insides start to hurt.

_‘It’s not that simple…’_

**_____**

“Thanks for accompanying me, Mingyu.” Joshua says as he steps in front of the Fat Lady portrait.

“No worries. I had fun talking to you and I hope I made you feel better.” Mingyu smiles as he extends his arms waiting for Joshua to give him a friendly hug.

He is about to hug him when a hand grips his arm and snatches him away from Mingyu. He gasps as a broad back obscure his view, standing tall in front of him and arms wraps on his waist.

Jeonghan suddenly hugs Mingyu and pointing his wand to the latter’s throat while Seungcheol’s wand ready on his side.

“Bloody hell! Jeonghan?! Cheol! Drop your wands at once!” Joshua hisses at the two because he can’t risks Filch finding students parseed bedtime and worst having a fight with two Prefects involve and getting injured students because of him.

_‘These morons! Why are they even here?!’_

“Thanks for accompanying _our_ Prongs. You may go back to your slimy dungeon.” Jeonghan said stressing the word _‘our’_ and glowers at Mingyu. Wand still pressing to Mingyu’s throat and he knows that at the tip of Jeonghan’s tongue there’s a hex ready to spill.

Mingyu smirks at Jeonghan, not faze at all.

“If you may please step aside so I can say my goodnight to _Prongs_.” Mingyu challenges. Suddenly there’s a wand pointing to Jeonghan’s chest.

“Don’t. Fucking. Call. Him. Prongs.” Jeonghan punctuates every word. Anger radiating of off him. And the Mingyu’s eyes intensified, still not backing down to Jeonghan’s threat.

“Jeonghan ple—” He starts to say but Seungcheol grips his waist firmly.

“Don’t,” Seungcheol’s word stops him. They’re both mad.

Joshua’s heart drops at that. No way. He wraps his arms to Jeonghan’s waist, tugging him away from Mingyu—but he won’t budge.

Jeonghan smirks, eyes still blazing with rage.

“If I have to use a bloody _unforgivable_ , I will. Just to get rid of you.”

And Joshua lost it. Using unforgivable and be lock in Azkaban? Oh Merlin.

He looks at Mingyu’s eyes and asks him instead.

_‘I don’t want any of this, please’_

Joshua holds his breath as Mingyu just stares at him. His heart beating loudly in his chest and any moment now he sure as hell that he would parse out.

Mingyu sighs, eyes still locked to Joshua. He starts to step back slowly but still he never drops his wand.

Joshua briefly closes his eyes.

“Padfoot please, let go.” Joshua whispers to Jeonghan, using his nickname to appease his anger. He caressed gently Seungcheol’s arm on his waist, sending the same thing to him.

Joshua’s words are like an Imperius curse because immediately Jeonghan drops his wand and holds Joshua’s shaking hands on his waist, squeezing it gently.

“Goodnight, Joshua.” That’s the last thing Mingyu says as he turns his back and starts walking away.

Once inside their room, Joshua puts a layer of silencing charm and throws a stinging hex to them both. They barely manage to cast a shielding charm with how fast Joshua casted it.

“What’s wrong with you two?! What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing?! Pointing wands at a Prefect and worst saying you’ll cast an Unforgivable!” Joshua cries, eyes turning sharp to Jeonghan.

He’s seething with anger. Shouting and pointing non-stop to the two grown arse men sitting on his bed.

“He’s not doing anything at all!” Joshua’s voice booms in the small space of their room.

“ _Oppugno!_ ” Joshua casts as books and other things hit Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

“Shua! Stop! Bloody hell!” Seungcheol’s shouts as different objects were thrown at them.

“Don’t dodge them! You sodding bollocks! All you both do is hurt me,”

Yet they still try to dodge some of them that comes their way. Those are just distractions as Joshua casts another jinx to them.

“ _Flipendo!_ ” And they both trip to the floor.

To say the room’s a mess is understated. Joshua’s heaving after his outburst—and crying.

Joshua immediately wipes his face but the tears won’t stop. The two idiots scrambled to their feet and engulf him in a tight hug. Instead of his cries to cease, more tears drop from it. Jeonghan wipes them and kisses his nose and cheeks while Seungcheol is rubbing his back while kissing the back of his head.

“B-Bugger off,” He says and tries to push them both but they are stronger than him.

“No. For days we left you alone and a snake slips up. Not now. Never.” Jeonghan whispers to him, eyes full of sadness. He shakes his head. He had enough. He doesn’t want this anymore.

“Joshua please, just listen to us. We told you it’s not what you think. I—we love you so much, _so goddamn much_.” Seungcheol whispers to his ear and kisses him there.

Joshua takes a deep breath and resigns to them. He can’t even breath because of how tight they cling to him.

“It’s not what you think okay?” Jeonghan starts,

“Yes, it—” He is about to talk but Seungcheol cut him off.

“Listen Joshua _please_ ,”

“Yes, it’s true that we’ve been in this agreement for half a year and we do help ourselves sometimes thinking about _you_.” Jeonghan’s intense eyes looks at him.

Joshua flushes at that. Why would they think of him when they are together snogging the life out of each other?

“It’s your fault for being sexy and irresistible. So, the good ol’ us gets horny and wanks to the thoughts of you. Mostly with ourselves or sometimes together. Like that time, you saw us, we got off thinking about you displaying your arse that morning while you tried to get your wand under your bed, remember?” Jeonghan smirks at him.

Joshua recalls that day when he unconsciously bent down. He didn’t know that they are looking—at his arse.

“Why are you even looking?!” Joshua hisses, covering his embarrarsement.

“Who wouldn’t look at that Shua? It’s plump and luscious. I could get a boner just thinking about it,” Seungcheol whispers to him and press his clothed cock to the cleft of his arse.

Joshua jolts at that and unconsciously pushes back. A low groan slip on Seungcheol’s lips.

Jeonghan grabs his face and turns it to him, “Anyway, we both love you years ago and _I_ decided to ask you out last term. I told Seungcheol about it, thinking I could get some approval and advice but the git also loves you and starts saying shit about best wizard wins.”

Joshua’s jaw drops at that and his heart starts to thump inside his chest.

_‘They both like him? And years ago? Oh Merlin… what’s happening here.’_

“But that didn’t explain—” He was cut off again by Jeonghan’s fingers pinching his lips shut.

‘Bastard!’

“Joshua I’m not finish yet hmm? As I was saying, we thought different scenarios in our mind and included in that is you choosing one of us. ‘Course it’ll bring disaster for me and Seungcheol but most definitely it’ll bring you pain. Thinking that it’s your fault and all that crap, we can’t have that Prongs. Even if we’re sodding gits to everyone, when it comes to you it’s different.”

Joshua laughs at that a lonely tear slides to his face and there’s Jeonghan’s fingers to wipe it away.

“We agreed that we could have this relationship between us and shares your love and you of course, if you’ll have us both—I meant Shua,” Seungcheol exhales, he is having a hard time expressing what he wants to say without inflicting something, “you can still choose between us and we’ll still be together until we reach Dumbledore’s age.” Joshua snorts at that.

“For six months that’s the only thing on our heads—aside from your arse and face ‘course—but yeah, three is better than two and one. That’s the only solution that we could think of—for lesser bloodshed,” Seungcheol chuckles behind him.

“Why would you keep it for six months?” He asks after all the explanation they said.

“Because we’re waiting for your birthday. We’re kind of planning a surprise and such but well—it backfired obviously,” Jeonghan grimaces.

Joshua nods. He understands now. What the freaking hell is he thinking? These two really think things through and he didn’t even bother hearing them. He just wants to jinx himself for his stupidity.

“I’m sorry. For not hearing you out and just jumping to whatever’s on my mind,” Jeonghan pinches his nose and says that it’s alright. That they were still sorry.

_‘I don’t deserve you two’_

“That night was the night I would confess and so I made something for the both of you but well,” Joshua shrugs.

“What I’m trying to say is that, thank you for not making me choose because I can’t.”

Joshua detached himself from them and looks straight to their eyes. He sees how nervous they are from how their posture change and how their eyes roam around Joshua’s face. Engraving his features.

“I don’t deserve you,” Joshua exhales; eyes looking at the them, unyielding.

Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol breath was knocked off. They couldn’t breathe. They don’t want to.

“But I love you both,” Joshua whispers. Lips stretch from too much smiling and eyes crinkling though few tears escape from his it.

“I love you both, so much,” He hiccups and the two hugs him tightly. The three of them fell on his bed. Jeonghan and Seungcheol rain kisses on his face; to his forehead, nose, cheeks and eyes, licking his tears away. Until Seungcheol’s lips descent to his, kissing him thoroughly. It’s a sweet and tender kiss that makes Joshua’s insides tremble, his toes curl and his eyes flutters.

Seungcheol breaks the kiss and stares at him with so much love.

And then, Jeonghan’s pushing Seungcheol’s face out of his sight. Jeonghan kiss him too. Not like Seungcheol’s tender kiss but more on the ravaging side.

He nips Joshua’s bottom lip and thrust his tongue inside, tasting Joshua’s and stealing his breath away.

Joshua gasps when Jeonghan sucks his tongue and bites his bottom lip. The kiss was broken when Seungcheol pushes Jeonghan and wipes the spit from his swollen lips, glaring at Jeonghan.

“Did you just thrust your tongue in?!” Seungcheol glares.

“You kissed him first!” Jeonghan fights back grabbing Joshua by the arm and pulling him but Seungcheol doesn’t let go. They exchange furious gazes until Joshua giggles and kisses them both on their cheeks.

They all stop when someone knocks, “Are you all done squabbling and shagging? If yes, I hope your room is still intact because Professor McGonagall won’t be happy seeing the state of it.” Jihoon’s bored tone came through their room.

“W-We’re not s—shagging!” Joshua shrieks. Face looks like an overripe tomato, flushing from the tips of his ears down his pale neck.

The two on Joshua’s sides gulp and a silent curse slip from their lips. Different scenarios running on their heads involving a certain blushing beauty on his back sweaty and moaning their names as they thrust inside. Either one of them or both at the same time, in the same place or in two different holes.

Jeonghan slightly moves his hips to lessen the dire situation of his throbbing dick and as he looks up to Seungcheol’s direction, the dude’s having the same lower half problem. Seungcheol looks at him and sniggers at Jeonghan. He shakes his head, scoffing at their pitiful situation.

Upon hearing Joshua’s embarrarseed reply, Jihoon just responds to them, “Yup, definitely shagging.”

**_____**

After their strife—that was a _bit_ of misunderstanding in Joshua’s part—the battle for practical exams began. But the attachment and the all-around clock behavior of Joshua’s boyfriends— _yes, they are his boyfriends now_ —are insufferable. Whenever they walk to clarsees, Jeonghan and Seungcheol would wrap themselves to Joshua like some baby koalas. Jeonghan’s arm is on his waist while Seungcheol’s is on his shoulder or vice versa.

They are like a sticky booger stuck inside his nose and he had enough. His boyfriends are like territorial beasts who snaps and glares to other students that wants to go near him even if it’s just to ask him about something.

“Stop it already!” Joshua snapped this time when Jeonghan and Seungcheol got overboard. Scaring the first year named Dino who wants to take a picture of Joshua and his friends.

“He just wanted a picture! Why would you two say something nasty and scare him to death?!” Joshua cries on their way to the viaduct.

“He wanted a picture of _you_!” Jeonghan argues.

“And my _friends_!” Joshua walks farther from them. Still fuming from what the morons pulled.

“Shua, he’s just using that to get to you. I bet he have a stash of your pictures in his trunk.” Seungcheol frowns.

“And what for? Wanking while thinking about Prongs?! I should have put a shrinking spell to that kid’s dick!” Jeonghan’s says.

And that when Joshua stops. He whirls around to face them. His face is hot and red. If he was a teapot, he’d be steaming from his ears.

“He’s not!! He’s just a first year for Godric’s sake! You—! You bloody idiots!” Joshua yells.

“Josh—,” The two said at the same time but he cut them off.

“Stop following me! Or I’ll _vanish_ your balls!” He threatens and glares at them one last time before storming off.

Joshua hears their quarrel, blaming each other and he just scoffs.

_‘Burn each other. I don’t care,’_

He was left alone all throughout the day until afternoon. He is at the library reviewing for their exams tomorrow when a smiling Jeonghan and Seungcheol walks to his place in the library, towing a small Dino with his camera behind them.

He just raised his eyebrows at them. Seungcheol pulls Dino in front of him and whispers to the kid’s ear, who nods his head.

“Uhm, t-they said I could take pictures of you,” Dino says as his hand shakes while holding his camera. Joshua smiles to the kid to ease his worry and sharply turns to the two behind. Jeonghan pouts and murmurs something like _‘just pictures’_ while Seungcheol smiles at him apologetically and jabs Jeonghan.

“Yeah, sure. Do I need to do a specific pose or sitting here while I’m working is fine?” Joshua asks.

Dino sheepishly grins at him and instructed him to just smile naturally and so he did.

After five to ten shots, Dino said his thanks to him and his boyfriends then scurries away, leaving them three. He ignores them and continues to read were he left off.

Few minutes later, Joshua sees the pleading faces of his boyfriends peeking on his bowed head. They hold his both hands and whispers their sorry.

He is just a human and when it comes to his boyfriends, he’s rather weak. He sighs and flicks their forehead earning a groan from them. The two sits besides him and ask him to explain the things that they didn’t quite understand in Potions.

They were half through the topic when his boyfriends started distracting him. They lean so much to his space and place their hands on his thighs. Jeonghan and Seungcheol starts rubbing the insides of his thighs. Joshua tried to slap their hands off but they will just put it in there again.

“Continue,” Jeonghan’s husky voice whispers to his ear. So, he tried focusing. He tried explaining and ignoring the hot sensation of his boyfriends’ palms on him. Like they are stroking his skin beneath his trouser and lighting fire in his gut.

His eyes widen and a wanton gasp escaped from his lips as he feels a large hand starts palming his clothed cock. Stirring it awake inside his pants. Joshua looks at Jeonghan because he’s the one who’s doing it.

“H-Han,” Joshua trembles as Jeonghan squeeze his cock and rubs it in up and down motion. His head thumps on Jeonghan’s shoulder and let out a silent whimper. Hands grabbing on the table for leverage.

“Eyes on the book, Shua.” Seungcheol says as his hand moves to his chest and his fingers begin tweaking and rolling his nipples outside his uniform while still innocently asking him questions as if they are not making it hard for him to respond.

He twists and looks to Seungcheol’s serious face as if he’s not doing anything unusual.

Joshua on that fine relaxing afternoon was a mess. Drops of sweat were pooling on his forehead and little gasps and moans escape his lips. Salazar knows how he tried to suppressed it. The glares and hisses that he gave to his boyfriends are no near effective because of how his eyes are glaze from too much arousal and his hips twitching, trying to move away from those prying hands.

He almost gave away what’s happening to their table when something materialized inside his boxers. Parting his arse cheeks and a slick, cold finger-like was pressed to his puckered hole, not totally pushing just giving enough pressure. When the slick with almost oil-like lubricant pressure starts to enter him, his hole tried to pull it in. It is shaped like a finger, an invisible one. Thrusting in and out of him slowly. Feeling his walls inside and tapping his prostate.

“H-Han, Cheol” Joshua calls out to his boyfriends whose intense eyes are watching his every reaction.

“Hmm? What is it Shua?” Seungcheol asks. Joshua shakes his head and bit his bottom lip to stop his whines.

“You want us to stop?” Jeonghan says and kisses his temple. He shakes his head again. He does want them to stop but he doesn’t want the feeling to stop.

“Use your voice Joshua. We want to hear it coming from your lips.” He hears as another pressure prodded his hole and joins the first one, thrusting in and out in steadier and faster pace.

“Moony—Padfoot,” Joshua gasps as the pressure inside him wiggles and pokes his prostate together with the intense rubbing of Jeonghan’s hand on his cock and Seungcheol’s fingers pinchin his nipples.

“I want to—,” He stops and looks in front of him. Noticing the students who doesn’t pay any attention to them.

“Don’t worry. I casted _Disillusionment_ and _Silencing_ charms before everything. We don’t want someone seeing you all wanting and pliant in our arms.” Seungcheol responds.

“What do you want sweetheart?” Jeonghan’s gruff voice echoes through his mushy head.

“I want to come,” He whispers shyly. The ample of his cheeks and tips of his ears are red from embarrarsement.

His boyfriends groan and another invisible finger thrusted inside him. Pushing inside and pulling, rubbing his walls and hitting that one spot that makes his eyes roll at the back of his head. The insistent fingers continue to arseault his puckered hole that made him soft and pliable enough to take two cocks inside.

Joshua doesn’t keep himself from whining and whimpering on them. Holding on both his boyfriends’ unoccupied hands. Seungcheol kisses his expose neck and Jeonghan nuzzles his hair.

The intense thrusting inside him and rubbing of his cock and nipples made him go still. A silent cry parsees through his lips as he comes on his trousers.

Joshua slumps to Jeonghan’s body as they still continue what they’re doing to his sensitive hole and cock for a few minutes; riding out his high.

After a few minutes, Seungcheol casted a cleaning charm to him and kisses his swollen lips and his forehead.

Jeonghan also kissed him on the lips and whispers a single ‘I love you,’.

Joshua straightens and notices the obvious raging boners on his boyfriends’ crouches.

“How about you two?” He shyly asks. Eyeing their crouches.

Seungcheol side-hug him and Jeonghan leans to him, a boyish grin plastered on his face.

“That can be arrange,” Jeonghan says and winks at him, making his cheeks blush in forty shades of red.

**_____**

Christmas eve came and most of the students where gone to their respective homes while the three of them and bunch of others stayed behind to celebrate the holidays here in the castle. Most of their friends also went home for the holidays but without leaving them gifts under the Christmas tree inside their common room.

Joshua and his boyfriends were on Joshua’s huge bed—courtesy of Jeonghan casting an enlargement charm on it—spending their time together eating and planning what will they do tomorrow at Hogsmeade while waiting for the clock to strikes midnight. Their usual play of rock-paper-scissors game with a result of eating one candy of _Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans_ if you lost. The exciting part is that they can just drink water or juice if the beans are all gone.

Jeonghan ate the most disgusting flavors even though he only lost five times. The last two that he ate was an earwax and booger and for Seungcheol who lost eight times, he got the flavors vomit and farm dirt. He almost hurt himself from laughing when the two of them tried switching it with good flavors thinking that they outright fooled him but failed.

He charmed the candies that what they’ll pick out first that would be permanent unless they eat it without complain.

“Evil,” Jeonghan coughs up as he swallows and still tasted the booger on his mouth.

“Nasty little devil,” Seungcheol grimaces.

When the clock strikes twelve, they greeted each other and the two immediately hauled him on their laps and kiss him senseless.

Seungcheol brought their gifts from their friends on his bed and together they open it one by one.

Joshua pouts when he notices piles of boxes from the two who didn’t come from their friends.

 _‘Admirers’_ his head supplied.

But the two sensing his _mild_ jealousy—as they like to call it because he doesn’t want to admit it—hugs him and drops little kisses on his neck to dissolve his jealousy.

First, he opened the gifts of Seungkwan, Soonyoung and Seokmin for them. It’s a a bunch of expensive sweaters, socks and scarfs. Next, he opened the small box from Mingyu that the two tried to tossed in the fireplace but he snatched it away. It is a silver anklet with trinkets of different magical beasts that has green gemstone for eyes.

Dino, the little Gryffindor, also gave him gifts mainly a photo album of moving pictures of him and his friends. The kid also gave his boyfriends each a small picture frame of them three hugging side by side, pretty smile on their lips.

“I gotta thank the kid for this,” Jeonghan says as he grins.

“The kid is brave for still giving us gifts huh?” Seungcheol chuckles.

“You two should give him gifts when he gets back then,”

“Oh sure, I’ll give him a Firebolt Supreme broom.” Jeonghan answers and Seungcheol laughs at that.

“Padfoot, surely you don’t want to end the kid’s life huh?” The latter responds.

“Huh? So, that’s a no? Then a new camera should do?”

“Yeah, I think it’s fine since he loves taking pictures.” Joshua says and looks at his two boyfriends. His heart flutters just by looking at them. He is a goner for these two, sweet Salazar.

Last that he opens is Jihoon’s gift. He picks up the small card without glancing and reads it, without glancing inside the paper bag.

_“To Joshua,_

_I hope you find this useful._

_It’ll help you bring the beasts in them._

_Use it wisely._

_Happy Holidays!_

_Your friend,_

_Jihoon_

_P.S._

_Enjoy Hogsmeade without your knees trembling.”_

Joshua frowns after reading it and questions start forming on his mind as he pulls the soft material inside.

He lets out a squeak earning the looks of Jeonghan and Seungcheol whose eyes widen upon staring on the white, flimsy thing that fell on his lap.

Joshua stared at it for a few seconds. His face hot from embarrarsement. The tips of his ears down to his neck are flushed.

Seungcheol snatched the card from him and reads it out loud making his face hotter and a loud laughter erupted from his boyfriends.

It’s a white and lacey see-through, two-piece lingerie with a pair of white stockings. The thing is so thin that it wouldn’t leave any imagination to the lookers. The set is dress-like top and knickers that only has a string for the backside. Surely exposing the arse cheeks of the wearer.

“What in Merlin’s name?!” Joshua cries as he flings it to his boyfriend who catches and looks at it then to him, back and forth until a grin breaks out on their faces.

“Why don’t you try it out?” Jeonghan smirks at him as he twirls the flimsy material on his fingers.

“And why would I?!” Joshua shrieks, face heating up from too much embarrarsement.

“I think it will look good on you,” Seungcheol’s voice sounded so sure as he looks at Joshua up and down.

“P-Pissed off you two! It’s embarrarseing and that thing doesn’t cover anything,”

“It was called lingerie for a reason Shua. So, you might want to try just for, let’s say— _tonight_? It’s Christmas Prongs!” Jeonghan says while wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“It’ll be the best gift for us,” Seungcheol adds as he touches Joshua’s cheeks, rubbing his thumb under his eyes; coaxing him to give in to their antics. Seungcheol is good at that.

“Okay, just for tonight but don’t try anything funny,” He warned.

He gets up and snatched the thing to Jeonghan. He spelled all the bed curtains close so he can change and his boyfriends won’t see him naked.

“This is unnecessary right?” Jeonghan says to Seungcheol, “we’ve seen you plenty of times changing and we even touch you,” Jeonghan’s sing-song voice makes Joshua huff.

“Shut up! No peaking!” He shouts and starts peeling off his clothes one by one and change into the lingerie.

The white see-through top covers until his torso. It’s not itchy perse because it’s soft but he feels so exposed.

His arms are expose thanks to its sleeveless design with just a thin string. It barely covers his chest and stomach, letting his nipples be seen. The G-string knickers covers his dick but not his arse cheeks. His smooth legs were now covered by white stockings that reaches mid-thighs.

Joshua squirms while trying to inspect himself. He feels the slightly December breeze even though they shut the windows and they casted warming charms inside their room.

“Are you done darling? Let us see you please,” Jeonghan says. Restlessness is leaking through his voice.

_‘Talk about being impatient huh’_

Joshua takes a deep breath and starts wringing his wrists. He’s nervous and he doesn’t feel good about it.

“Okay, you—,” he was cut off by the rustling of bed sheets and the curtains being pulled.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s eyes land on him, wide as a saucer and their mouths slightly open. Their eyes dragging on his body, taking him fully and staring from his head down to his feet. He’s covering his front with his hands, shy from the way they look at him like he is some delectable meal that they badly want to eat after a long day of work.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so—,” Jeonghan cursed under his breath, eyes smoldering with heat while still looking at Joshua’s nipples that were barely covered by the thin garment. He’s thinking of different ways on how to make those nipples turn pebble and red and kiss his way down to his stomach, leaving bites to his baby fats in there.

“You look—,” Seungcheol says breathlessly. His eyes taking in Joshua’s lean legs. What it feels like to wrap those legs on his waist as he thrust into him de—, he stops what he’s thinking and exhales sharply.

 _‘Fuck, you’re so fucking gorgeous and beautiful and perfect,’_ Seungcheol’s brain short-circuits and just supplied him with limited words.

“I-It’s not itchy—just uncomfortable is all,” Joshua says quietly. He can’t look at his boyfriends’ eyes. His body’s burning under their intense gaze and he can’t help but press his legs together.

There was no response from them so Joshua’s embarrassment got the best of him. He thinks it’s weird and he feels ugly all of a sudden.

“So, I—uhh—going to take this off,”

“No!” Joshua was startled when Seungcheol and Jeonghan shouts at the same time and pulls him. His almost naked body is instantly flush to their clothed ones. He gasps, face turning red and his body shudders from the contact. Jeonghan placed him on his lap, fidgeting from too much attention.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Seungcheol rumbles to his left ear as he nuzzles his face on his neck and leaving traces of small open-mouth kisses. Joshua feels ticklish. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side giving more access to Seungcheol’s incessive mouth.

“So perfect, so beautiful for us. Joshua you don’t know how—,” Jeonghan chokes and groans at the top of his hair. Sniffing and kissing it until his lips descends on his right ear, kissing and nipping.

Joshua jolts when both of his hands were grabbed and placed to the hardening cocks of his boyfriends. Guiding his hands in an up and down motion, seemingly rubbing them both through their trousers.

“Feel that sweetheart? It’s for you only. It becomes like this because of you,” Jeonghan whispers as he swirls his tongue inside his ear and bit it rather harshly.

Joshua moans wantonly, his hands are moving now without the two guiding it but by his own will. He was pressed snuggly to them when the they grab each of his arse cheeks, it fits right into their hands as if saying that it was molded to them. They massage, squeeze and pulls it apart making Joshua whines and his head drops to Jeonghan’s shoulder.

Seungcheol finger slides aside the string that covers his twitching hole—it becomes sensitive due to them always opening him up but never putting their cocks in.

“Did you know that Jihoon’s gifts to us are a bunch of condoms and some strawberry lube? He thought we might do it in a Muggle way. What do you think?” Seungcheol’s husky voice says as he eyes Jeonghan silently asking him to hand him the lube.

“I-I don’t know, will it hurt?” Joshua responds. His eyes barely focus as he looks at Seungcheol. His mind’s all muddle up.

“It’s not sweetheart. It’s just like magic but without your insides getting drench first. You can say no if you don’t want to. We wouldn’t want to hurt you,” Seungcheol says and kisses his cheek for reassurance.

He shyly nods. He wraps his arms on Jeonghan’s neck for leverage and kisses the latter’s lips. Opening his mouth and darting his tongue, licking Jeonghan’s lips asking for entrance which his boyfriend obliged.

Joshua’s tongue thrust inside, tasting and licking the inside of Jeonghan’s mouth. The latter captures his bottom lip and bit it then, sucks it harshly leaving him gasping for air.

He feels Seungcheol’s lips kissing his shoulder. Sucking a pale skin until it becomes a dull red. He’s so distracted both of his boyfriends’ kisses that he jolts when a cold and wet liquid pours down on his puckered hole and a slick finger rubs his it. It’s Seungcheol’s thick finger that’s rubbing him there. He feels how his hole twitches and gave way to the gentle motion of the finger.

He pants when it enters him slowly, gently pushing in and feeling his walls. He’s used to it by now. Feeling something inside him, massaging his walls and poking his sweet spot. Gently, Seuncheol pushes his finger in and out trying to find his sweet spot. Once the latter found it, Joshua’s pants and moans grew louder and his kisses to Jeonghan goes frantic. He can no longer think anything by now.

“ _Haa!_ ” Joshua whines as he feels another slick finger— _Jeonghan’s_ —slips into him, pushing and pulling simultaneous with Seungcheol’s and hitting that bundle of nerves just right. He cries both their names and drops his head.

“ _Fuck_ , your gorgeous Shua. Merlin, look at you moaning our names,” Jeonghan whispers as his kisses goes down to his neck, painting it red and to his visible nipple, nipping and sucking.

Joshua throws his head, arching his back to his boyfriends’ lips on his body. Another finger was added inside him, scissoring. The thrusting of them goes faster and harder making his body pliant and his mouth slacked. He unconsciously meets the fingers that’s pushing into him. Chasing the building pleasure on his gut, the blinding white light behind his eyes and the euphoric sensation. A deep hard thrust inside and his twitching hole’s clenching on their fingers. His grip on them tightens and a high-pitched cry escape from him.

“I’m close—,” Joshua pants.

_‘I’m so damn close’_

But as soon as he said that, the fingers inside him were gone and his hole was left twitching. He looks up to his boyfriends, eyes tearing up from being denied.

“ _Ahh_ —Hannie?” Joshua’s trembling voice is so arousing, Jeonghan almost comes undone.

Joshua wraps his right arm to Jeonghan’s neck and starts sobbing. He wants to come and his boyfriends are being mean. He also grabs Seungcheol’s hand to push it again on his arse.

He’s gone mad, sweet Salazar, he doesn’t know what he’s thinking. His whole body’s being engulf by the hot furnace inside his core, burning him from the inside.

“W-Why did you s-stop,” Joshua sobs as he rocks his hard and leaking member to Jeonghan’s clothed cock.

“Shh darlin’, we’ve got you… we’ve got you,” Jeonghan whispers and rubs Joshua’s lower back.

Joshua doesn’t hear or feel something that goes on between his boyfriends. They keep staring at each other while Joshua’s a panting hot mess on Jeonghan’s lap. It’s like they are talking with their eyes. Their hands are still on him caressing his body but it’s not enough.

He whines again and look at his back; to Seungcheol.

“M-Moony... please,” A lone tear escape his eye and Seungcheol immediately wipes it, kissing his cheek and whispering soothingly like he is some wounded animal.

After a few seconds that seems like eternity to him because of his raging cock that he’s still pressing to Jeonghan and his mouth gently nipping on the latter’s collarbone.

He hears a murmur and suddenly all their clothes were gone except Joshua’s flimsy knickers that is drench with pre-cum. He feels Seungcheol’s hands on his face and his lips kissing him hungrily, gently coaxing him to lie down the bed. He was so absorbed to the kiss that he gasps when feels something touching his puckered hole.

Seungcheol stops kissing him and he then opens his eyes and looks down, seeing Jeonghan between his legs, pumping his long and hard cock on his fist. He tears the light material and tosses it aside. He gently placed the head of his cock on his twitching hole. Not yet entering but the tip kissing it.

“Ready?” Jeonghan asks, voice thick and strain from holding himself back not to just push his cock inside Joshua and relishes on the feeling of the velvety walls clumping on him.

Joshua shyly nods as he tries to cover his flush face with his hands but Seungcheol grabs it and leans into him, kissing him again, taking his mind off to the pain that he will feel.

He gasps as he feels the tip of Jeonghan’s cock slowly entering him, breaching his tight walls.

“Merlin, you’re so _tight_ ,” Jeonghan groans, eyebrows knitting together.

He feels how tight Jeonghan’s hands hold onto his hips while trying not to push in harshly.

“ _Ahh!_ ” He cries out when Jeonghan’s hips met the plump of his arse cheeks. His cock is fully inside him and he feels so full. He tried clenching on it, trying to feel it throb inside.

“ _Fuck_ , don’t do that darling. You’re killing me,” Jeonghan says gazing at him intensely.

Jeonghan starts with a slow pace. Pushing and pulling slowly, trying to find his sweet spot.

Joshua bite his lips to suppress the embarrassing noises that keeps on spilling from his mouth but his boyfriends won’t have any of that.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Seungcheol says, “I like listening to your moans.”

He then looks up to Seungcheol who’s also pumping his thick cock while looking at their entwine bodies. The latter smirks at him.

“Should have been me to take you first but I took your first kiss and Padfoot would have kill me.” Seungcheol laughs, voice thick with arousal.

“Blimey, you sure get that easily,” Jeonghan smirks.

His back arches when suddenly Jeonghan hits that spot inside him making his eyes roll back in his head.

Jeonghan wasted no time and thrust in him faster and harder, hitting his spot.

Joshua’s moans and the slapping noises echoes through their room making it even hotter for their coupling.

He touches Seungcheol’s cock, pumping it in time with Jeonghan thrusting inside him.

“C’mere,” He motions to Seungcheol and the latter obliged easily.

Seungcheol groans when he puts his cock in his mouth. Tasting the saltiness in it. His tongue swirls and laps on the head, giving it a few hard sucks while pumping the rest by his hand. He feels hands on his hair, gently pulling on it.

He looks up to Seungcheol.

“ _Can I?_ ” Seungcheol asks him as he holds his head.

Joshua nods and hums around the thick cock in his mouth sending vibrations to Seungcheol’s whole body.

His mind goes numb when his boyfriends simultaneously thrusts to him. Seungcheol’s even touching his chest, pinching his sensitive nipples.

Jeonghan’s thrusts becomes erratic hitting his sweet spot dead on. Joshua feels his gut twisting and his body burning. Chasing that sensation. He rocks his hips meeting Jeonghan’s thrusts as he sucks and moans around Seungcheol’s cock.

A few more hard thrusts and Joshua’s coming. He closes his eyes and moans.

His hole and lips clench on both cocks inside him. His cock spurting and painting his stomach.

“ _Shit!_ ”

Joshua hears them swearing and feels the grip on his hips and hair tightens as they push inside him one last time and they’re coming.

He feels his inside painted with Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol’s in his mouth as he tries not to throw up and swallows.

His boyfriends both plops down on his sides. Their sweaty bodies pressing on him as they kiss him on his lips alternately.

Jeonghan grimaces as he tasted the saltiness that hits his tongue when he kissed Joshua.

“Bloody hell, Moony.” Jeonghan says and shoves Seungcheol. Joshua just laughs and kisses him some more, letting Jeonghan taste Seungcheol with mouth.

He tilts his head to the other side to kiss Seungcheol too and the latter also frowns.

“Yeah, it’s really awful.” Seungcheol’s twisted face says it all, “but I won’t have it any other way if it’s from Shua’s lips,” he added and grins at him. Joshua just pouts, his face heating up again.

Jeonghan casts a cleaning charm on them and snuggle to Joshua’s backside, hugging him onto his chest. Seungcheol throws his arm on their waist and tangle his legs to them.

He sighs and close his eyes. The heat from them is amazing. Sleep creeping on him as his tired body made itself known.

“You two should drink pumpkin juice,” Joshua nonchalantly says and nuzzle his face to the crook of Seungcheol’s neck.

“Tastes really _bad_ ,” He slurs. He really wants to sleep.

He hears the laughing of them but he doesn’t mind. He likes hearing them.

“Yeah sweetheart, we’ll surely drink lots of pumpkin juice,” Jeonghan says and drops a kiss on his nape. He just hummed. He is too far gone to respond.

“I—,” the two of them says at the same time and then stops.

“Hmm?” Joshua frowns. What is it that they want to say? He can’t keep his mind from staying awake.

“ _We_ love you so much Joshua,” they said together and drops a kiss to his hair and the back of his head.

That brought a sleepy smile to Joshua. He loves them more. He loves them so much more and he can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with them.

“Love you more—s’much more,” He answers one last time and let sleep takes over his mind.

Dreaming of the three of them in a cozy house. They were snuggled together on the sofa while watching telly and sipping a cup of tea. Greying strands of hair can be seen. Wrinkled hands clasping one another as the rings on their fingers sparkled from the light of the setting sun that casts upon their window.

From the moment their paths had crossed six years ago, he knows that they were meant to be his and he was meant to be theirs. Joshua wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> and it's done!! 11.7K worth of nothing but trouble hahaha i hope you enjoy it! cutting it after their smut & cuddle is kinda new for me but well, hope it ends well ;-; again it's my first time touching poly relationship so i hope it gets better next time ;-;
> 
> again watch out for ficlets of them on my hogwarts au or marauders au series :)
> 
> the title is of course from the Marauders themselves! Mischief Managed! hehehe.
> 
> come punch me on my:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yoonhonqs)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/yoonhonqs)
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! please leave comments and kudos ;-; I LOVE READING THEM!! <333 if you have requests or questions about my fics you can reach me on my socials hehe :>


End file.
